


Aftermath

by arozbelle



Series: It All Started In A Closet [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, archie being a literal puppy, cheryl being cheryl and actually giving a shit, i never do tags like these so i'm Excited, um lowkey smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arozbelle/pseuds/arozbelle
Summary: Archie wants to know why Cheryl isn't being shady.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> since the story itself doesn't have a name, this is why this is being posted separately from "The Closet"

No rumours surfaced, no talk about what happened in the closet appeared, meaning she kept her word, he thought since something happened, it would be less likely. It was weird for him, seeing her in class but not even a smug look. He asked to be her partner, asked her how she’s holding up and then, he took a deep breath, “Cheryl, we have to talk about what happened at your house.”

“No, we don’t and I would refrain from bringing it up at school.”

“Okay, my house, after practice.”

“Only if it will shut you up about it,” she sneered before they started. Archie’s head hasn't been so occupied by a girl since Miss Grundy and he didn’t like it. At lunch, he played a song for the gang and then he had to deal with Betty. His entire world was shifting and he didn’t know how to deal with it but he was happy that Betty had Kevin and Veronica if she didn’t want to talk to him.

That afternoon, he was playing his guitar on the porch when he heard heels against the steps. “Make this worthwhile,” Cheryl’s tone was what he was used to, whatever happened, it was normal. “Follow me,” he got up and led her to his room, curtains closed just in case if Betty was home, he didn’t want more trouble with her.

“Why did you bring me to your dungeon?” She asked as she sat on his bed, her mind running all damn day because of him.

“We have to talk about what happened in the closet.”

“About you going down on me? No thanks,” she got up but he took her hand making her look at him. “Let it go.”

“I know you enjoyed it as much as I did, why are you pretending you didn’t.”

“I’m not pretending about anything! Archie, I’m not stupid, it doesn’t mean anything. It was a game,” she snatched her hand away from him before facing him. “You kissed me. You went down on me, I did not tell you to do either. I didn’t trick you either, that was your doing.” She told him in a low tone before he sighed. “Because Cheryl, I wanted to. It’s like when we are alone like now,” he moved closer to her and she wanted to step back but she didn’t, letting him invade her space, “you’re different. You’re more natural.” He spoke, his hands moving to her hip and she let him, cursing herself. “What? You don’t think I’m natural at school?”

“You’re guarded at school,” he replied as he leaned down, she hated it, “but now, you’re you.”

“If you think we’re going to have a round two, you’re wrong, I refuse to start something with you, Andrews.”

“I want to be your friend.”

“Really? What? We gonna hang out together at school? Cheer each other on? I don’t–,”

“Think about it, please.”

“Archie, I get the whole jock and cheerleaders are supposed to hangout but I refuse to sit with your posse.”

“We can hang out outside of school, at Pop’s, here, maybe even–,”

“Thornhill? Not happening.” She replied and he chuckled having her raise her brow.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re so trying to keep your guard up with me but failing.”

“Yeah, okay,” She rolled her eyes before he chuckled away before moving onto his bed, sitting down, her missing his closeness already but she didn’t want to, he made her question everything. “Listen clearly, Archie, this, whatever you want to call this, is not happening, got it?” Each word was a step closer to him until they were face to face. “Got it, Cheryl.” She smiled before her impulse took over and pecked his lips and she felt him kiss back for that moment. Cursing herself once again as her willpower around him melted. She sighed, “didn’t mean to do that.”

“Got it,” he spoke smugly making her close her eyes for a moment before looking at him again before he kissed her and she kissed him back, it was softer than the closet and she didn’t like it, melting by the second until they were laying on his bed, kissing softly in no attempt of removing any clothes, and that all they did that night was kiss. Falling asleep, cuddling as she wore one of his shirts, hating how vulnerable he made her.

He woke up before her and made them breakfast as he told his dad what happened that night, his dad noting how Cheryl Blossom out of all people was making Archie glow. “You know, if you two end up dating you will be with a Blossom,” Fred joked making Archie “ha, ha.”

“I’m going to wake her up.” He grinned before going upstairs and there she was, on the phone, in her clothes, his shirt on the bed next to her. “I’m just over at a friend’s, I’ll be home to change,” Cheryl spoke before sighing, “yes, mommy, I got it.” She hung up before looking at Archie, standing. “I’m going to go.”

“I made breakfast, at least eat first?”

“Fine, I’ll eat then I’m going to leave,” she replied and he grinned as he took her hand and she didn’t protest as they went downstairs. “Hi, Mister Andrews,” she spoke warily before sitting at the counter with the two of them. “So, Archie, how’s your music coming along?” Fred asked.

“Great, I got a few new songs.”

“Cheryl, have Archie showed you any of his songs?”

“I haven’t had the pleasure,” Cheryl smiled at them both even though she technically didn’t know Archie was doing music at all, of course, him playing the guitar could be just a time passer but she didn’t question it since she expected to be in and out. “Archie, maybe you can show her something, yeah?”

“Of course, dad.” Archie smiled at Cheryl and she chuckled because she doubted it would happen. They ate and for a moment it was peaceful until Cheryl had to leave. “Be careful.”

“I will.” He replied before he got up and got ready before going to school. He, of course, thought the same thing that happened yesterday was bound to happen again.

Cheryl was with her ‘goons’ on the stairs in the school between classes, talking about cheer practice that afternoon. “You know, you seemed off yesterday during practice.”

“There were so many mistakes I would’ve lost my voice,” she replied sharply without missing a beat knowing it was Archie that caused that and thinking of the Devil, Archie was walking down the hall with Betty and Veronica, not shocking to Cheryl.

“Cheryl? You’re staring at Archie Andrews,” Ginger spoke in disgust making Cheryl roll her eyes. “Do you like, like him? The Vixens are saying you gave your virginity to Andrews.”

“If you’re going to believe what the Vixens are saying then maybe you should find someone else to follow.” Cheryl got up and started walking down the hall before the two girls followed but Ginger being the bold one went straight over to Archie and the two girls making Cheryl follow. “Archie!” Ginger exclaimed getting the two Vixens and his attention. “Hey, Ginger, right?”

“Yeah, so, what happened in the closet? Did you really take Cheryl’s–,”

“Ginger,” Cheryl sneered making the girl’s bravery disappear before her and Tina walk away before Cheryl made eye contact with Archie, who by all means had every right to look confused before she walked away too.

“What was that about?”

“The Vixens has been whispering to one another, saying you took Cheryl’s virginity but like you told us, nothing happened so we didn’t need a reason to speak of it,” Veronica spoke and Archie frowned, was that true?

He didn’t mean to camp out after his practice and caught a glimpse of the Vixens as their practised went longer than football that day. His eyes travelling mostly to Cheryl without him meaning to as she took charged and was able to show the routine while trying to fix everyone else’s mistakes. “That’s enough of an eyesore for one day!” Cheryl yelled before groaning and his eyes went to Betty’s who made contact, rolling her eyes and mouthing, ‘she’s always like this’.

When everyone was packing he got off the bleachers and went to his friends first. “Hey, that wasn’t that bad, was it?” His confusion getting the best of him.

“No clue, haven’t been a full week as a Vixen and it’s already more high-strung than anything,” Veronica noted making Archie chuckle.

“Archie. Andrews. What brings you to my practice?” Cheryl’s voice putting an instant smile on Archie’s face that Betty caught before he faced the other redhead. “I actually needed to talk to you about something.”

“It better be worth my time, after showers, meet me in front.”

“Um, okay,” Archie replied before he heard one of the girls get up as Cheryl made her way to the locker room. “Why do you have to speak to Cheryl?” Veronica asked.

“School stuff,” he replied with a slight smile toward Veronica before making his way outside. Most of the girls were gone by the time Cheryl came out. “We’re going to Pop’s,” she spoke without even glancing at him as she went to her car and he followed.

They drove with music playing low as he thought about the rumour, did he really take her virginity if he just went down on her? Of course, he wasn’t new to sex, but was she? His thoughts were interrupted when she got a phone call, making her answer as she put it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Cheryl, darling, we need you home.” Her mother.

“I’m actually about to go somewhere to hang out with a friend of mine.”

“The same friend you spent a night with?”

“No.”

“Because if memory served that so-called friend was Archie Andrews as Alice Cooper recalled seeing your car in front of his house.”

“Mommy…”

“You do not deal with that Andrews boy unless we say otherwise, no sleeping over or him defying your body, got it?”

“Yes, mommy,” her voice defeated before she heard the click and pulled the car over. “I can walk home,” Archie offered.

“Actually,” she shook her head as she started driving again and they were soon at Archie’s house. “Let’s go in,” Cheryl smiled.

“But your mom…”

“Archiekins,” she smiled and he just sighed and nodded before getting out and Cheryl followed. They went to his room, Archie happy that his curtains were still closed as his dad wasn’t home before he closed the door. “So,” was all he got out before Cheryl kissed him so rough he swore his lips would be bruised as he kissed back, and they moved until they were down in their underwear and lying on his bed.

It was fierce and passionate and Cheryl didn’t know why she wanted so badly to hate it knowing damn well she enjoyed it. They held each other as they laid under the covers together. “I like you, Cheryl,” Archie told her and she looked at him before sighing. “I hate to admit it, but I like you too but… it can’t be all kissing and sex because you can like my body against yours and not like who I am.”

“Cheryl, trust me, I like who you are,” he smiled before kissing her forehead. “This, I wasn’t expecting, I was mostly expecting a short talk and you leaving, but I do like the fact you’re staying longer now.”

“Idiot,” she chuckled before kissing him, “what did you want to talk about?”

“Was I your first?” He wondered and at her eye roll, he assumed the rumours in the Vixens were true. “Maybe.”

“Yes, I was…” he muttered knowing Cheryl better than she might have thought. “What does this mean us?”

“I don’t know… What I do know is that I want us.”

“Archie,” she replied softly before looking at him, knowing that she wanted the same thing. “One step at a time, Archiekins,” she told him before kissing him softly and he kissed back.


End file.
